St Patrick's Day
by S24
Summary: A Valentine's one shot,  will understand title at the end  The teachers valentines.


**Note: One shot hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or Valentines Day!**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

St. Patricks Day

Not only had it been the most loved and hated day it had been the worst as well for Will Schuester. Starting out as optimistic as he could be Will entered school after waking up alone, and getting ready alone and walking in alone. As Will entered the school a good friend of his had the same expression he had, an expression of melancholy.

"Shannon, happy valentines day" Will mused in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Oh gosh hey Will, I hate this day, and this year it had to be on a Monday" Beiste commented in dread.

"Yeah I know right, today you are forced to face the world and act like being single isn't the worst thing out there right now".

As the two walked down the hall to their offices Principal Figgins was coming around the corner toward his office, holding a big bouquet of roses, he simply nodded and walked into the office behind Schue and Beiste ordering the bouquet to be sent to his wife. Will and Shannon just groaned kept walking. After what seemed like forever Will put his stuff down in his office and Shannon continued walking to hers.

"Morning Will," said a what seemed to be cheery Emma Pillsbury.

"Morning Em," Will said politely but quickly, not wanting to be bothered by a married persons happiness on valentines day.

After a long day of the kids presentations and proclamations of love Will was rather exhausted. Shannon was frustrated seeing all the candies and cards in the locker room of the boys girlfriends, and wanted to go home and drown her sorrows in a good action movie. Emma had been sitting in her office after many students who had also been disappointed on Valentines day, and yes also.

Emma's morning started out without a card from Carl because yesterday he had decided to spontaneously not celebrate Valentines this year. His spontaneity had been getting annoying and this almost pushed her off the edge. Finally after a long day Will came in.

"Hey Em, listen I just wanted to apologize for this morning, its just being you know single on valentines has been a little hard"

"It's fine Will, Valentines this year wasn't all that special for me either"

"Oh?"

"Yeah Carl- and I" She said hurriedly trying to sound in agreement, "decided not o celebrate Valentines this year"

"Oh interesting holiday to skip, anyway how was your day?"

"Not totally good after having many broken hearts come in after they didn't get a chance to kiss Finn, I had to deal with Tina and her little breakdown" Emma said in that childish voice of hers.

"Oh yeah I got to witness some of that in the choir room, did anyone else in my glee club come in?"

"No I was surprised Rachel only stopped in to say that she wasn't coming in this year, and Mercedes wrote me a note saying 'divas fly solo', it was very intriguing.

"Oh yes a high school Valentine's day, anyway I have to go see you tomorrow for the aftermath of the sugar highs" Will joked.

"Bye Will" Emma waved.

As Will walked down the hall he gathered his stuff and caught up with Beiste who was leaving unusually early.

"Shannon why are you leaving so early today? No football practice?"

"No none of the guys were planning on showing up so I told them if we practice in the morning tomorrow and after school then they can have today off"

"Oh nice, how was your Valentines day?"

"Okay, did you see Sue in the halls today?"

"No I didn't actually, I heard she stayed in her office and cancelled Cheerios practice"

"Yeah I heard that too"

"Yeah, maybe this is the one holiday that really gets to her, I think I am going to stop by and make sure she is okay" Will said.

"Okay sounds good Will, I'll come too."

As the two walked in the direction of Sue's office they heard Irish dance music playing.

"Sue, what is this?" Asked Shannon.

Sue turned off the music and replied "The only way I don't think of valentines day is by pretending its St. Patrick's day"

"Okay, that's one way to do it" Will said.

"Wrong Schuester, that is the only way to do it, I know you two are single and maybe instead about moping about the holiday you think of something else and celebrate something else" Sue's said in that smug tone of hers. Will and Shannon both agreeing to the idea although slightly absurd walked out of the room, and sauntered off into the hallway with a new found respect for St. Patrick's Day.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you! –S24**


End file.
